Ruby Rose vs Jonathan Joestar
Ruby Rose vs Jonathan Joestar is a What If? episode of Death Battle featuring Ruby Rose from RWBY and Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures. Description Slayers of the supernatural! Will Ruby's Crescent Rose end the Joestar bloodline or will Luck and Pluck run her through? Interlude Boomstick: Soulless creatures like zombies and Grimm don't stand a chance against these two, and we're gonna see if they stand a chance against each other! Wiz: Ruby Rose, the marksman of team RWBY. Boomstick: ...and Jonathan Joestar, the first JoJo. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: In the world of Remnant, soulless creatures known as Grimm wreak havoc and destruction to the already destroyed Remnant. Luckily, a tangible manifestation of the soul known as Aura that grants them a protective forcefield and unique powers and a group of protectors, Hunters, synergize with each other to protect humanity from them. Boomstick: And these hunters have crazy combinations for their weapons. A scythe that turn into a sniper rifle, a walking stick that shoots energy and a bunch of swords that spin around to create their own Kamehameha! Wiz: These hunters were trained in the arts of Grimm slaying in Beacon Academy. Ruby was inspired to be a huntress at an early age when her half-sister Yang Xiao Long read her fairy tales before she went to bed. Boomstick: Ruby learned her huntress skills at Signal Academy after being invited by her uncle, where she even built her own weapon named Crescent Rose, with the help of her uncle. What a beauty. Wiz: Her weapon is a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe, a hybrid between a sniper rifle and a scythe. It possesses a converting frame which allows her to turn it into a sniper or a scythe at will, or even store it in a compact shape. Boomstick: This beaut has a really insane recoil, even propelling back someone as small as Ruby. But she doesn't mind, since she can take advantage of that by shooting the ground which sends her up in the air, just like a pseudo-jump. Wiz: The blade of the scythe acts as a makeshift bipod, planting the sniper on the ground, allowing it to control the massive recoil of the weapon. She shoots it with extreme accuracy and firepower, able to punch a massive hole in its targets, even tearing through a massive elephant robot and even crumpling it with a second shot. Boomstick: Ruby also uses it as a hack-and-slash tool. It can cut through many things, like the arm of an Atlesian Paladin-290! She's strong enough to handle its recoil, using it to slice a Beowolf in half! Wiz: Her Crescent Rose can use multiple Dust ammunition with different effects on its target. When loaded with Fire Dust, the shot spews fire on the target, igniting them. Ice Dust replaces its bullets with icicles. Gravity Dust increases the recoil, allowing her to exploit it by using it to propel herself higher distances. Electric Dust fires a shot that briefly paralyzes the target. Boomstick: How about her Semblance, Wiz? Wiz: Oh, I almost missed that. Her semblance allows her to dash with speeds faster than the speed of sound, or go even faster than that. When using her semblance, she turns into a red cloud that leaves a trail of red rose petals in its wake. She can use this ability in mid-air to create a tornado vortex that sucks in anyone in its proximity. Boomstick: She's so fast, she makes it look like she's teleporting. But she's just dashing fast enough to trick you. Wiz: Ruby has fought many Grimm and humans on par with her, she can't fight without her Crescent Rose. She has some skill in hand-to-hand combat, but she's more effective with her weapon. Even her cape has been exploited by enemies, for instance, a Nevermore pinned her cape down with a sharp feather, bringing her down too. She has yet to master her Silver Eyes ability. Boomstick: Don't let that distract you from the fact that she's one tough cookie with a huge sniper scythe that gouges massive holes in anything it shoots and makes cuts cleaner than a butcher's cut! Ruby Rose: We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people. But if we gave up every time we lost, '''then we'd never be able to move forward.' Jonathan Joestar Wiz: The world of JoJo is truly bizarre, starting from a rivalry between two ripped 20 year olds, one of them being a vampire to a buff 17 year old with an even more buffed ghostly being that can only punch and scream at the same vampire who has the same type of ghost. '''Boomstick: They even do those crazy poses that even became a culture! Even the real world is a JoJo reference!' Wiz: It all started with a humble beginning. Jonathan Joestar was the son of a wealthy businessman. He was a kind gentleman whose life turned upside down when his rival came along after he was adopted by his father: Dio Brando. Boomstick: Dio did so many things to screw him up like stealing a kiss from JoJo's girlfriend and even burned his dog alive! He did that when he was just 12! Wiz: It's no surprise if you learn his backstory, Dio is the son of a drunkard after all. Going back to Jonathan, he grew up with Dio even reaching college, with Jonathan writing a thesis to become an archaeologist while Dio is graduating as a top law student. Boomstick: And they play rugby? How do you become a school jock that's smart at the same time? Wiz: It's a bizarre '''adventure, don't question it. '''Boomstick: There's gotta be more from where that came from. I bet it's gonna get weirder! Wiz: It all started when Dio wore the Stone Mask and was granted powers of a vampire. Jonathan managed to defeat him alongside Speedwagon by burning down the mansion. He later met a man named William Antonio Zeppelli who taught him a technique known as the Ripple. Boomstick: So, is it like waterbending? Because it says ripple and all... Wiz: The Ripple is an energy that replicates the power of the sun, thus it is effective against undead and vampires. It can affect even creatures who are weak against sunlight. It is produced by the human body via controlled breathing. Boomstick: Well that melted my expectations. So I've read that the Ripple comes from the blood in your body then spreads to other parts and even transfers itself to anything the body touches, right? Wiz: Exactly. The Ripple is commonly used to combat vampires and zombies or even heal ailments and wounds. It can increase the effectiveness of an object by charging it with Ripple, but inorganic objects such as metal can't conduct the Ripple, unless it is covered with oil. Only a few Ripple moves can conduct it through metal. Boomstick: There's one move called the Metal Silver Overdrive that can do that! It was used by Jonathan Joestar to infuse Ripple into his sword, wait, it's name is Luck? Wiz: Luck is the sword of the knight Bruford, who gave it to Jonathan after losing an honorable duel with him. He was able to counter Dio's Vaporizing Freeze ability thanks to the Ripple infused sword. Boomstick: So, what else can he do? Wiz: Jonathan can eject harmful substances from his body and even heal his broken neck using the Ripple. Jonathan can also use the Ripple to revive dead plants and stick them together to create a glider strong enough to glide through the air without breaking. Boomstick: He's survived a lot of fatal injuries, like getting his head smashed into ceiling while getting choked by a metal collar, squeezed by really tough hair while getting his blood sucked out and even talks about breathing instead of how he's going to die after getting lasered in the throat. Ouch! Wiz: Jonathan's ultimate attack is the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive. It is so devastating it can completely obliterate an undead creature by delivering a rapid flurry of fists infused with Ripple energy that is comparable to the Sun's heat. Boomstick: He can use the Ripple underwater, the place where it is most effective, since everything down there is wet and all, and you know the Ripple can be conducted by liquid just like electricity. Wiz: However, the Ripple does have a drawback. It requires the user to constantly breathe properly without interruptions. Disrupting the flow of oxygen in a Ripple user will prevent them from using it. Stopping the flow of blood will prevent them from using the Ripple as well. Boomstick: Jonathan is one tough hero, one you should have on your side. Because he's the best friend you could have with you in a zombie apocalypse. Jonathan Joestar: Now my heart resonates, I'm pulsing with heat and light, My very blood is a symphony within me! '''SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!' DEATH BATTLE Jonathan Joestar has just finished killing a group of White Fang goons after being attacked by them. He pulls out his sword, Luck, out of a corpse's head and sheathes it. He walks away and sees Ruby Rose walking towards him and equips Crescent Rose. ''Ruby Rose: You weren't supposed to kill them, they're mine! Jonathan Joestar: They were shooting at me! I don't even know these men! Ruby Rose: You should've known that. Ruby switches to her scythe mode. Jonathan: I guess it's too late for that. Jonathan's fists crackle with Ripple energy and enters a combat stance. FIGHT Ruby blitzes towards him and appears in front of Jonathan with her scythe raised to attack. He rolls out of the way and looks up to see Ruby aiming Crescent Rose at him and fires a shot at his head, but it misses and makes a large wound in Jonathan's arm. Jonathan: Arghhh... Jonathan quickly runs to cover and uses the scattered leaves to form a shield using his Life Magnetism Overdrive. He expels the bullet and heals his arm before returning to battle. Jonathan unsheathes Luck and runs towards Ruby. Ruby walks backwards as she shoots at Jonathan Joestar while he deflects the shots off. He finally reaches Ruby and they clash blades. After four clashes, Jonathan kicks her to a tree and punches Ruby with a fist of Ripple energy and breaks the tree behind her instead of Ruby. He grabs Ruby by the shoulders and drags her to the opposite side and delivers a flurry of rapid punches before delivering an uppercut across her face which sends her flying. Ruby fires an Ice Dust projectile and freezes Jonathan. She dashes down and prepares to slice the ice. Jonathan: Phew. Good thing it isn't like Dio's Vaporizing Freeze! I'll have to break free before I get sliced in half! Jonathan uses Ripple to melt the ice, making it more conductive to the Ripple. He charges a Metal Silver Overdrive on the melting ice. Ruby swings her weapon and slashes the ice, but as it hits the melting ice, she feels an intense heat go through her body, causing her to stop and land down. Jonathan breaks the brittle ice and delivers a Ripple infused punch that goes through her Aura, launching her to a boulder. Ruby: How did you do that? Jonathan: It's the power of the Ripple, little girl. And you are no match for it. Ruby: I've never seen this kind of semblance before... Jonathan: I don't know what you're talking about, kid. You shouldn't even be here, alone by yourself! Go home! Ruby fires an Electric Dust round which paralyzes Jonathan. Ruby slashes him three times after the effects stop and fires a Gravity Dust shot on the ground then lands down with a spinning slash on Jonathan, injuring him. Jonathan gets up and tries to punch Ruby, but she pivots herself on Crescent Rose, planted on the ground, and kicks his face multiple times. He gets up and does a Zoom Punch on Ruby who was far from Jonathan, surprising her. Ruby: Isn't your arm supposed to break already? Jonathan: Willpower helps me fight! Ruby: Whatever. Ruby hits Jonathan multiple times with the blunt end of Crescent Rose and fires a Fire Dust shot that sets Jonathan aflame. Jonathan: Fire makes me stronger! Jonathan uses his Scarlet Overdrive with Overdrive Barrage and rapidly punches her multiple times, burning her, before using Scarlet Overdrive again on a tree branch and whacks her across the face with it, releasing splinters that pierce her face. She stumbles back and tries to retrieve her weapon but is kicked in the face. She dodges the next kick and dashes towards Crescent Rose, leaving a trail of rose petals. Ruby blitzes towards a tall rock and shoots at Jonathan while he tries to run to cover. He is shot in the leg and unable to run, before Ruby fires one last shot that nearly hits him but it breaks Jonathan's neck instead. She dashes back down to check if he is really dead, but to her surprise, Jonathan launches an extended fist loaded with a wave of Ripple, making Ruby fly into a spiral. Ruby: But how? You're already dead! Jonathan: The Ripple dulls the pain I feel, and even heals me. Jonathan heals his broken neck and twists it back into position. Ruby fires Crescent Rose on the ground, launching her into the air. She fires multiple shots as Jonathan deflects them with his sword, Luck, strengthened by Ripple. He grabs a handful of grass and strengthens them to be sharp as blades and throws them as Ruby falls down. Ruby dodges some of them, but due to their small size, she is unable to see the others coming towards her. The grassy blades pierce her skin, but the injury is not lethal. She examines her wounds and touches the grassy blade, accidentally making a cut on her finger. She tries to shrug off the pain and continues to fight. Ruby spins around him, slowly creating a tornado as Jonathan gets lifted up into the air. Jonathan sees Ruby spinning around as she fires shots with different dust effects. He tries to deflect them, but is hit by an Electric Dust shot. Ruby fires an Ice Dust shot that freezes Jonathan mid-air and jumps up, ready to deliver the final slice. Meanwhile, the block of ice crackles with Ripple and starts melting. She dashes down and slices the block of ice, but suddenly stops once the blade touches the ice. The tornado dies out and they both land down, shattering the block of ice which releases Jonathan. Jonathan looks up to see Ruby crackling with Ripple energy, with her eyes staring at a bunch of trees. Jonathan: Looks like you're hypnotized! Let's end this, the gentleman way! K.O.! Jonathan commands Ruby to walk towards a tree and repeatedly hit her head against it and leaves, picking up her Crescent Rose and taking it for himself. Jonathan: Damn, this thing's heavy. Jonathan leaves, and the RWBY team find Ruby hitting her head against a tree, confusing them. Results Boomstick: Wait, what happened? Why is she hitting her head on a tree?! Wiz: That, is one of the Ripple's capabilities. The Ripple can hypnotize people, leaving them vulnerable to the Ripple user's command. Boomstick: Uh, I don't really agree with this battle. Ruby should've won because of her semblance, and her Aura which should help protect her against Jonathan's attacks. Wiz: Well, the Ripple can be conducted through tangible manifestations of the soul, for instance, Joseph Joestar channeled the Ripple through Hermit Purple, a Stand. Stands and Aura are the same thing, except Stands have more use than granting powers and defense. That means Jonathan's Ripple can go through her Aura and transfer the Ripple to her body. Boomstick: But how about that one time Jonathan was frozen? He can't channel his Ripple through that! Wiz: Take note that Dio's Vaporizing Freeze absorbs heat from living beings, it doesn't work like Ruby's Ice Dust which simply encases them in ice. Jonathan would still be able to use the Ripple, being able to breath under all that ice. Boomstick: Okay then. But I'm not convinced. How about Ruby's speed? Shouldn't he lose to that? Wiz: They're both equal in speed, with Jonathan's Hypersonic+ reaction speed to Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes and Ruby's semblance reaching Hypersonic+ speeds, so they should be on par with each other. But it's Jonathan's versatility with his abilities that made him win this fight. Boomstick: Looks like Ruby just got a speeding ticket for having quick judgement. Wiz: The winner is Jonathan Joestar. Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'JoJo vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018